Dual Infinity
For original version, see Infinity. The Dual Infinity is a dual-wielded pistol purchasable with cash points. Overview The Dual Infinity are dual-wielded pistols. The left pistol is black while the right one is white. This weapon is semi-automatic, which has higher accuracy and does higher damage but lower rate of fire. Additionally, by pressing the alternate fire key will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages If compared to its original version *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use rapid fire mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Aim for chest for better chance of headshot. Variants 'Dual Infinity Custom' An upgraded version of Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol.Damage has slightly increased but the accuracy slightly decreases. 'Dual Infinity Final' Final version of Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol, same as the Custom. It does more damage and has higher fire rate for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and the recoil for rapid mode slightly increases. Events 'Taiwan/China' *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Final is available to be upgraded from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011 *Dual Infinity series are resold from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011. 'Japan' *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 4 March ~ 25 August 2010 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Custom is available to be upgraded from 29 September ~ 13 October 2010. *Dual Infinity series are resold from 7 to 28 September 2011. 'Singapore/Malaysia' *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 5 October to 26 October 2011 by collecting 2000 kill points and counted as follows: **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. Available from 5 October ~ 26 October 2011. *This pistol is released alongside with map Industry 2. *Dual Infinity costs 7900 cash points for permanent purchase which is approximately equal to RM26.40 *Dual Infinity Final is not available yet. Reference :May 9, 2012 The Final version of Dual Infinity was released alongside with Veteran Assault Rifle Set and Suzhou map. The players must collect 2012 kill points with Dual Infinity Custom to receive this weapon. The points are calculated as follows: *5 points: 1 kill in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch *15 points: 1 kill in Zombie Mods. *Note: Scenario modes and Bot battles kills are not accumulated and only counted in rooms with at least 8 players. Reference 'Indonesia' *Dual Infinity and Dual Infinity Custom is available from 21 September to 5 October 2011 *Dual Infinity Final is available from 9 November to 23 November 2011 *Collect 2000 kill points to receive Dual Infinity Custom and 3000 points to receive Dual Infinity Final **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. *Available from November 9, 2011 ~ November 23, 2011 Reference Tips Comparison with Dual Desert Eagle Positive: *Higher magazine size (40) *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time * Usable in all mods * Buyable Neutral *Effective against zombies Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for both teams Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) Gallery :Main article: Dual Infinity image gallery. Dualinfinity draw.png|Dual Infinity Original|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex1 draw.png|Dual Infinity Custom|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex2 draw.png|Dual Infinity Final|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Is there any better dual pistols? Dual Elites Dual Desert Eagles No, Dual Infinity is the best Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No Have you done upgrading to Dual Infinity Final? Yes! Not yet.. I am not buying this Trivia *There are two scorpion engraved on this weapon. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol (the first one is the Dual Elites). Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons Category:limited edition weapon